


Silent Confessions

by Boxxsaltz



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxxsaltz/pseuds/Boxxsaltz
Summary: Sometimes silence speaks much louder than any confession.





	Silent Confessions

Lights out.

 

 

That was how they learned to do these things. No lights. Just hushed sounds. It was easier that way. Easier to come together in secret with hearts beating wild and bodies pressed together while mouths slid against one another's.

Seulgi leaned in, pushing back at Joohyun's weight that kept her flush against the door. She had pulled Seulgi into her room with a gentle tug of the wrist but that gentleness had quickly turned to eager once the door was closed. Seulgi accepted her without question, lips ready and waiting and stomach fluttering as it always did when Joohyun strung thin arms around her shoulders and tugged her down for a kiss.

Seulgi pulled back for a moment, smile tugging at her lips. Hands combed through her hair and she let her eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Joohyun's fingers grazing along her scalp.

"I want to try something."

"What?" she hummed, head dipping to claim Joohyun's lips again, peppering them with soft pecks.

"I can't tell you-" Seulgi nipped at her lip. "If you keep-" she grazed a tongue along pouty skin earning a soft sigh. "Seulgi-"

"Hmm?" The tip of Joohyun's tongue flicked against hers and Seulgi shuddered against her mouth as they ended up in another deep kiss.

"Don't you want to hear what I was going to say?" she asked finally able to break away for a moment.

"Can you show me?" The smile that spread on Joohyun's face was a coated in shyness. Cheeks painted pink and she dropped her eyes away in embarassment. "What's wrong?"

Joohyun shook her head.

"Joo-"

"I don't want to stop this time," she admitted, softly. The hand in Seulgi's hair tugged slightly until they were brought flush together - forehead to hips. "I don't want to stop tonight."

Heat swam through Seulgi when she finally understood what Joohyun meant. Her heart began to pulse wildly in her chest. She licked her lips, her own nerves matching the ones that had turned Joohyun's easy pants into shaky intakes of air.

"We don't have to."

Warm eyes lit up before they dipped in uncertainty. "Really?"

Seulgi nodded as she pecked Joohyun’s bottom lip. The hand in her hair slipped down, gliding along Seulgi’s arm until fingers found hers. She moved along with Joohyun across the room where she was made to sit on the edge of the bed.

Realization of what Joohyun had said and what Seulgi agreed to finally hit her. Her nerves fired off all through her making her giddy and anxious. They had moved things along slowly. From worried glances to shy confessions to sneaky kisses in dorms full of fear and excitement. She could always feel the undercurrent of more, more, more, but they never heeded to it.

Until now.

All of those memories played through Seulgi’s mind when Joohyun smiled down at her while fingers gripped the tail of her shirt. Joohyun’s face was calm as she lifted it over her head. The first thing that always popped into Seulgi's mind when they got this far was _beautiful._ It was that same word her mind continued to chant along with her racing heart when hooks unclasped and restricting fabric was taken away from Joohyun’s chest.

They had never gotten _this_ far, and despite the heated jolt that slithered down to the base of Seulgi’s stomach, something different crept into her. Something stronger than desire. Something more like want – want to hold that skin close to hers and treasure it in a way Seulgi could only do. In a way Joohyun was allowing her to do.

“Seulgi?”

Her eyes made a trail from the thin waistband of Joohyun’s last article of clothing, up passed abs and zipped up between breasts moving up and down with each weighted inhale and exhale. She met Joohyun’s eyes and they begged her for something. Anything. Seulgi understood.

She gave Joohyun what she pleaded for by echoing her actions and stood up to shed one layer at a time while Joohyun let the last of hers drop away. Her fingers shook when she dropped the last piece and her body tensed when a hand landed on her face. Joohyun tilted her head back up so their eyes met. Up close Seulgi could see how nervous Joohyun was. She pecked her lips to try and ward some of it away.

“Can I…” Joohyun didn’t finish. She didn’t have to.

Seulgi nodded and it felt like eternity before that hand on her face slipped off, fingertips burning as they smoothed down her neck. Her eyes closed when Joohyun reached her collar and traced the bones there, dipping delicately further and further down until-

“Ah-“ Seulgi gasped. All action stopped. Joohyun jerked back but Seulgi caught her wrist, holding her palm in place where it cupped her breast. She opened her eyes. “It’s okay.”

“Are you-“

“Keep going.”

Biting her lip, Joohyun pressed in and Seulgi closed her eyes again, relishing in the sensation of a hand massaging supple skin and soft lips stringing kisses along her neck. Taking Joohyun's hips, Seulgi led them back down to the bed. Sitting on the edge, she pulled Joohyun along after. Legs straddled her waist and hands pushed until her back was against the mattress.

Joohyun's body was a fiery warmth and Seulgi sighed. Boldness came and Joohyun’s lips coasted down, slipping past her collar and along her chest. Seulgi allowed a moan to seep out when warm breath ghosted over a hardened tipped followed by a scorching mouth that sucked.

She swallowed a whimper as a curious mouth played along her chest, licking, sucking, and nibbling just the slightest.

“I need you,” Seulgi found herself muttering.

Joohyun’s lashes fluttered as she looked up. Her hands smoothed down along Seulgi’s side and stopped at her hips. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” There was no question about it. She wanted this just as much as Joohyun did.

Fingers tickled along the back of her thighs as Joohyun dragged them down, body descending lower and lower. Seulgi watched her with lidded eyes, body thrumming at the way wide eyes bore back at her. She had never seen Joohyun look the way she did in the moment her mouth lowered to kiss at her inner thigh. It was a mix of hungry excitement and apprehension. But she didn’t let the latter stop her.

Hot, clammy hands, coasted up Seulgi’s thighs and her tongue sailed up along soft skin until it met warm, damp heat.

And Seulgi hissed.

Her body tensed as white, hot arousal zipped through her hard and intense. Joohyun’s hand stretched out, fingers brushing at Seulgi’s until they were threaded together. It was a sweet gesture. It was comforting. But comfort was the last thing on Seulgi’s mind when Joohyun’s tongue flicked again the sensitive nub between her legs then swirled.

Breathing in long, deep, steadying breaths she fought to maintain herself. But she soon lost control. Joohyun lapped at her, tongue circling and gliding with purpose and curiosity. Lips entered the equation, and with a suck, Seulgi released the moan she had been holding back. Joohyun echoed her tone from between her thighs and she trailed down, tongue slipping easily into her entrance.

“Joohyun…” she breathed, arm draping over her eyes.

Mouth falling open, she panted into the air - thick and hot - around them. Her stomach coiled and her chest tingled in a sweet, tightening sensation where she knew she was close to snapping. But she didn’t want to.

Not yet.

She wanted to continue feeling Joohyun’s wandering tongue move back and forth inside of her before it drew back to glide along folds. Fingers of her free hand came into play and Seulgi pulled her arm away to look down.

Dark eyes flickered up at her and she whimpered seeing the tip flick of Joohyun’s tongue. Wet lips curved into a smile as a finger slithered its way inside of her. Part of Seulgi wanted to pull her up, get those lips on hers, but that damp mouth buried back into her folds, sucking and teasing along with another added finger curving and stroking against her walls.

Dropping her head back against the mattress, Seulgi pinched her eyes shut. She held onto Joohyun’s hand, gripping it tightly as she felt the elastic ropes within her stretch to their limits. They pulled and pulled and pulled as Joohyun entered, re-entered, licked, sucked, and hummed a series a heat-inducing moans until Seulgi could take no more.

Ropes snapped and smacked against her all at once. She shuddered against Joohyun’s mouth while her own mouth fell slack open, gasping in tiny gulps of air as pleasure rippled through her in one wave after another.

Her legs felt numb and her stomach felt hollow. Her chest felt hot and her nerves held a welcomed staticy feeling that made the damp kisses Joohyun was trailing up her stomach all the more burning.

She watched her climb up, kissing at every part of Seulgi’s skin like she couldn’t get enough. Lifting a heavy arm, Seulgi pulled her up quicker. She was impatient. She wanted to kiss her.

So she did.

The taste of herself on Joohyun’s lips was strange and new. She lapped at her wetness coated there and smacked her lips at the mix of flavors.

Knees found their place on either side of Seulgi’s legs and a hand grabbed hers, leading it down until two of her fingers were positioned at soaked, waiting heat.

Seulgi stilled suddenly nervous.

“It’ll be okay,” Joohyun whispered. She must’ve seen her uncertainty. “There’s nothing more I want than this. Than you.”

Seulgi nodded. She had no words to speak. And no words could she find to describe the way Joohyun felt around her fingers. Sleek, wet, warm, tight. Hips moved above her a few times, riding along her fingers, until Seulgi found her nerves and she pumped her wrist.

Joohyun’s face fell into the crook of her neck leaving small kisses, nips, and dampness from her warm breath. She muttered words unintelligible, hands gripping tightly onto Seulg’s shoulders as her hips rolled, bringing her down until all of Seulgi’s fingers were lost within her.

Seulgi throbbed with every mewl and sigh of her name that painted against her ear when she rubbed the heel of her hand against swollen sensitive skin. It didn’t take long before she felt walls tighten and Seulgi turned her head, seeking out lips.

Their mouths met sloppy and uncoordinated as Joohyun tensed up and released with a moan that matched Seulgi’s own. The feeling of her pulsing around her fingers was incredible. The roll of her hips as she milked out the high was seductive. Seulgi kept her fingers moving, letting it last a few moments longer until Joohyun relaxed against her.

Silence echoed on with only their panting breaths. Seulgi pulled her arm from between them and dragged wet fingers along Joohyun’s side where a hand caught hers and threaded them together.

Face pressed against her chest, Joohyun brought their hands to her mouth and kissed at each of Seulgi’s knuckles. Rubbing at Joohyun's back, Seulgi let her eyes slip shut. She could feel both their bodies tight and their hearts hammering but she knew neither would voice what had happened or what they felt.

They knew what the felt. They always had.

And sometimes silence spoke much louder than any confession.

So they let the silence tell of their love itself.

 

 

 

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written April 2015  
> For my full body of fanfic works check: https://boxxsaltz.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
